Como cuidar de uma criança Ghoul em 10 passos
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Yomo e fem. Kaneki aconselhando sobre como cuidar de pequenos meio Ghouls .
**Classificação : G/livre/K+**
 **Avisos : Genderbending , leve universo alternativo , presença de oc .**  
 **Casal : Yomokane**  
 **Sumário : Yomo e fem. Kaneki aconselhando sobre como cuidar de pequenos meio ghouls .**

 _Nota inicial : Kaneki é garota aqui . E seu primeiro nome é Kenya . O filho dela com Yomo se chama Osamu . O pequeno é um meio ghoul que se parece com Kaneki . Exceto pelo cabelo que é prateado ._

Passo 1 - Nunca menospreze as causas do choro :  
Kaneki : " Se a criança estiver com muita fome , ela pode até morder você ou um humano que passa por perto . Esgote todas as possibilidades . Fome , dor , evacuação , sono , medo , etc . "  
Yomo : "Uma criança ghoul que chora pode dar muitos problemas , especialmente , se ela estiver com fome . O kagukan dela vai aparecer e isso será um grande problemão . E no caso dos meio Ghouls ; uma exposição a estranhos ( mesmo que sejam outros Ghouls ) poderá arriscar a família inteira . "

Passo 2 - Como alimentar bebês :  
Kaneki : " Bebês Ghouls , em geral , são alimentados com leite da mamãe . Dê sempre leite quando a criança quiser . "  
Yomo : " E se o bebê não tiver mãe ( o que não é nosso caso , graças a Kami ) , sangue e partes moles bem batidas servem de refeição . "

Passo 3 - Filhos de ukakus que correm demais :  
Kaneki : " A criança corre muito rápido e um dos pais é um ukaku ? Parabéns , provavelmente , seu filho é ukaku também . Como eu me viro ? Simples , vença o pelo cansaço . Ukakus são rápidos , mas não tem um certo limite . Se não fosse assim , o Osamu sempre fugiria do banho quando eu estou sozinha em casa . "  
Yomo : " Como a Kenya já explicou , um ukaku se vence pelo cansaço . Assim como o sol nasce da aurora , eu dou minha cara a bater se meu filho não for um desse tipo . E eu só consigo pegá-lo porque eu sou muito grande . Tenha paciência e espere a criança se cansar . "

Passo 4 - Não bata nas crianças :  
Kaneki : "Por experiência pessoal , eu sei que apanhar em casa é errado . Eu me prometi que nunca bateria nos meus filhos . Que eu tentaria outras formas de educar . Eu não quero repetir os erros da minha mãe . "  
Yomo : " O mundo Ghoul por si só já é violento demais . Mais pancadaria em casa não vai ajudar . Eu acho que fazer com que a criança conserte a bagunça funciona melhor . "

Passo 5 - Como fingir apreciar a comida humana :  
Yomo/Kaneki : "Yoshimura-san já ensinava . Engula tudo de uma vez , finja mastigar por cerca de 10 vezes e não esqueça de vomitar . "

Passo 6 - Ensine auto defesa :  
Yomo : " É como eu sempre digo . Você é o responsável por defender você mesmo . Enquanto a criança não usa a kagune , ensine o básico da luta . Depois que a kagune estiver desenvolvida , você pode acrescentá-la ao treinamento . Eu mal posso esperar para quando o meu filhote chegar nessa fase .  
Kaneki : " Ensine a criança a lutar somente quando realmente necessário . Se der para escapar , assim será melhor . "

Passo 7 - Brinque sempre com o seu filho :  
Kaneki : " No mundo Ghoul , muitas crianças ficam órfãs cedo . Brinque o máximo que puder com o seu filho . Meu pequeno Osamu adora quando eu o ergo para o alto com as minhas kagunes . Nós também adoramos jogar . Eu amo o meu filho . "  
Yomo : " Quando Kenya não está , eu sempre tento fazer muitas coisas com o Osamu . Brincamos de tudo um pouco . Mas , sempre dando pausas quando nos cansamos . "

Passo 8 - Incentive a criança a ler e a escrever :  
Kaneki : " Osamu só tem 4 anos . Mesmo assim , eu já comecei a ensiná-lo algumas coisas . Pois , eu não sei se ele conseguirá frequentar uma escola . Ghouls que leem e escrevem se tornam mais independentes . Mal posso esperar para o meu pequeno ficar mais velho . Farei com que ele leia dos livros da Sen Takatsuki . "  
Yomo : " Ghouls letrados se ferram menos em algumas coisas também . E fazem menos idiotices . "

Passo 9 - Bons modos são primordiais :  
Kaneki : " Não importa a espécie , educação é tudo . Ensine a sua criança a ser educada . Fará toda a diferença no modo como ela se relaciona com o mundo . "  
Yomo : " Eu não consigo explicar muito bem esse tópico . Só sei que todo mundo tem que ser educado . E que se eu não for , eu terei que dormir no sofá como punição . "

Passo 10 - Ensine alguma positividade :  
Kaneki : "Que esse mundo é tão frio e distorcido e errado , todos sabemos . Mas , sempre dá para tirar alguma positividade . Ainda que você seja a rainha dos masoquistas . "  
Yomo : "Se eu não tivesse esperança , eu não estaria aqui . Eu ensino para o meu filho que nunca devemos perder a esperança . Mesmo que só seja um pouquinho . "

Omake :  
Kaneki e Yomo vão ao quarto do pequeno Osamu . O garotinho está dormindo .  
"Tão lindo ! Meu amorzinho está uma gracinha !" disse Kaneki sussurrando .  
"É porque saiu a mãe . " disse Yomo também sussurrando .  
Kaneki cora e diz :  
" Oh , Ren ! Não diga isso . Assim eu fico sem jeito . "  
Antes que Yomo dissesse alguma coisa , uma vozinha de criança foi ouvida :  
"Mamãe , papai ! Por que vocês estão em pé me olhando ? "  
"Ué , você não estava dormindo ?!" exclamou o casal em uníssono .  
"Tava não ! As minhas orelhas estavam queimando . Alguém estava falando de mim , não tava ? " disse o menino .  
Kaneki e Yomo olharam um para o outro totalmente sem graça .


End file.
